castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hector
Blah Anon, thank you for removing my epic typo stupidity. I need a new keyboard! -Zub0n 20:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I like Leon, I dislike Hector... an Alucard immitate looking character sucks...User_talk:Ericard 08:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Infobox I've added a new infobox for this page. If you disagree with this change, please let me know on this talk page first. If you know a color scheme that would fit better with Hector's image, feel free to change it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not a fan of the new infobox. The color schemes should be the ones of the different categories of infoboxes (we have black for characters, red for games, etc.) If you need some help with infoboxes and templates, feel free to leave me a message. -Chernabogue (talk) 09:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I was thinking maybe we could change the infoboxes? The reason why I didn't use the gray color scheme was because I wanted the color to fit with that of the character, in order to make the infobox stand out a bit more. I tried blueish with Hector but I'm not sure if it looks good. My idea is to give each character their own color for their infobox, and use the color that is the most prominent in their designs. For example, I guess Julia's infobox would be pinkish, Trevor's would be brownish, Maria's greenish etc. What do you think? --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, we can (even if I changed them not 6 months ago lol). I don't think using a different color scheme for every character would be a good idea, as it may result in being quite messy in the end. Let's keep the simple one color = one type of infobox. :::However, we can change the color schemes of the different infoboxes, or even their design (though I like the one we currently have). -Chernabogue (talk) 12:58, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, let's stick to the original color scheme. What do you think of the lay-out of the infobox? What would you add or change? --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes, it's way simplier to have one template for all character infoboxes. :::::As for the lay-out, I'm not a fan too (sorry!). However, some elements are interesting. We need something that can contain all the important information and not take lots of space. I'll try to create a new one using elements of yours and of the current one used on the Wiki later this week, as I'm busy right now with work (as I'm only trying to add MoF/LoS2 information here and work on improving the design). :::::Also, I can work on other utility/maintenance templates (like the Maria one) if you need/want some. -Chernabogue (talk) 18:41, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Thank you, that's seems like a good idea! --Nagumo baby (talk) 12:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I like "Japanese Voice Actor(s)" better than "Japanese Seiyuu(s)". Seiyuu is the same as Voice Actor. I wrote the same text as before.--Kiyuhito (talk) 02:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) New infobox Here we go: http://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chernabogue/New_template_tests. I used a lot of elements/base from the current template and added a few things. Tell me if you like it. -Chernabogue (talk) 09:06, October 19, 2012 (UTC) When the name of overseas version differs from the name of Japanese version (like "Ralph C. Belmondo / Trevor C. Belmont"), how should it write?--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Looks great. Thanks a lot! Regarding name differences, if a character's name is different in Japense we should mention this also in the infobox. I think it's best to put this info in its own seperate box instead of putting it with "Kana, Rōmaji". --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! As for the Jap names, I'll rename the box with "Japanese name" so we can put all the information into the box. Are you okay with it? -Chernabogue (talk) 17:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) This template have some problems. * Width of a picture cannot be changed. longwise picture * No art character can't have gallery. * No voice character. Please correct.--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:45, October 30, 2012 (UTC) New Template I made a new template for the "musical themes" section for character pages. It allows you to listen to the music theme of a character. I only don't know how to upload music files to the wiki. Does anybody know how to do that? :I don't think we're allowed to do so, considering copyright laws and rights. I'd prefer a link to an already-uploaded YouTube video (as we did on lots of song articles). -Chernabogue (talk) 16:22, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I know the Final Fantasy Wiki has been doing the same thing for a long time, so I think it's allowed. --Nagumo baby (talk) 14:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I wouldn't bet on that, even if other do. I am talking about it as a student in law. Finding a link on YouTube will be less time-consuming than uploading music files too. -Chernabogue (talk) 16:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Isn't uploading a song to youtube copyright infringement as well? Konami seems fine with that. And it isn't like they are obvlious to what happens on youtube either since they got a few people banned who uploaded the 2010 E3 trailer for Lords of Shadow too early. I wouldn't worry too much about it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 17:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::The problem is not here. Uploading yourself the song engages YOUR responsabilty (or the Wiki's), while using someone else's video engages their resposability. I'm not worried about this, but I personnaly think, in matter of law and design, that we should use links instead of uploading ourselves the songs. -Chernabogue (talk) 17:48, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Forbidden Library Purge